


forbidden attraction.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin had a girlfriend when he met Padmé.  Padmé had a boyfriend too.or:  Anakin and Padmé were drawn to each other but they couldn't be together.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	forbidden attraction.

**Author's Note:**

> day 19, drabble 19.
> 
> Prompt 019 - guilt.

Anakin had a girlfriend when he met Padmé. Padmé had a boyfriend too. But they were drawn to each other in a way that neither could describe, the feelings between them intense and profound. They tried to be just friends, tried to ignore it, but eventually, they had to give in. That first night was exhilarating, passion like neither had ever experienced before, and they knew immediately that each other was it. The guilt the next morning nearly consumed them both, breakups occurred that afternoon, and then they were free to be together. It was everything they'd ever wanted. Love.


End file.
